


Slay Me Again

by andrearitsu



Category: Gun Gale Online - Fandom, Sword Art Online
Genre: F/F, Foreplay, Height Differences, Mild S&M, Post-Anime, Stand Alone Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: It's been two months since Karen saved the life of Elsa by defeating her in GGO. Things seem to have gone by smoothly, until suddenly someone rings her doorbell.





	Slay Me Again

It was a weekend like any other weekend during the summer break. Kohiruimaki Karen’s apartment was filled with the six high schoolers she would play Gun Gale Online with from time to time, all excitingly chatting about their recent feats in the game while eating Karen’s homemade sweets.

“This is what life should be like at all times…” said Mi, her blonde hair hitting the carpet as she leaned backwards.

“It’s lovely, but we can’t expect miss Karen to always serve us like this.” responded a proper as always Saki.

“Right, of course not, sorry Boss.”

“It’s fine.” Karen herself couldn’t help but chuckle to herself. “Though I am heading home to my parents’ place next week, so it’ll be awhile before next time.”

“A shame, that means we won’t get a chance to fight LLENN again until after summer break is over.”

“Well, I try not to fight players unless I have to either way.”

She put down a tray with some soft drinks for the girls while thinking about the fact that she’d be gone for some time.

“Miss Karen, could I ask you something?”

“Of course, Saki-chan.”

“It’s about Pito’s player, you said you met her after the last Squad Jam.”

“I did, together with Fuka and M’s players.”

“She’s not going to try something like this, again, right?”

“I don’t think she will.”

“Good, then we don’t have to feel bad.”

“About what?”

“Killing her without mercy in the next Squad Jam, of course!” exclaimed Risa.

“Heh, well I wish you luck. She’s tough.”

“Literally, I mean, you had to dig into her neck twice to kill her.”

“Risa! Don’t be rude!”

“What? It’s a compliment! Miss Karen is cool!”

It had been two months since the second Squad Jam ended and she was able to save the life of Pitohui, or rather the person behind Pitohui’s avatar, Kanzaki Elsa. Truth is that she was still worried about Elsa. She had promised Karen to not attempt something like a death game again, but it was clear that she had things still weighing on her psyche in ways she won’t let others see. As far as Karen was concerned, not even Asougi Goushi, her partner, was going to admit to her not being as stable as she appears.

Still, things were good for now and the date for the next Squad Jam had yet to be announced so Karen would have plenty of time to talk things out with Elsa when they met up in game after the summer. She would just have to let her worries go for the moment.

That’s when the doorbell rang.

“That’s odd, I’m not expecting anyone but you six today.”

“Maybe it’s a delivery?”

“I don’t know, let me go check.”

Karen made her way to the door in the hallway and looked out the peephole. Strangely enough she couldn’t see anyone standing outside. Despite her confusion, she decided to open the door to see if she could see who rang it. To her surprise, the person who rang it was still by the door, just short enough to where Karen hadn’t seen her.

In front of her stood Kanzaki Elsa wearing a pair of sunglasses and a smug smile on her lips.

“Good day, Karen-chan, I have arrived~!”

“E-Elsa!? How and why are you here?”

“You know how, you gave me your address, remember? Anyway, can’t a girl visit a cutie on her free time?”

“You could have asked me first?”

“Then you might have said no.”

“Well, I already have some friends over.”

“Perfect, then you can introduce me to them!”

It was no use, Elsa had already entered the apartment and gotten out of her shoes by the time Karen thought of her next protest. With a sigh Karen decided to try and make the best of the situation. Maybe spending some time with Elsa would alleviate her worries too.

“Fine, on one condition.”

“Which is?”

“Don’t tell them you’re Pito. In fact, let’s not bring up GGO at all.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die...”

“Could you have picked a less ominous way to agree?”

“...stick a needle in my eye~!”

Karen led Elsa into the room where the other six girls were gathered, hoping they wouldn’t recognize her. The chatting amongst themselves stopped as the petite but confident girl entered by the tall Karen’s side, each of the girl wondering who was in front of them.

“Everyone, this is Elsa, she’s my…”

“I’m Karen-chan’s girlfriend!”

Swallowing what air she had in her mouth, Karen went completely silent upon hearing Elsa cutting her off. Just what did she think she was saying? She was too torn between if she should explain that she’s a joking or if she should just shove her out the door to even notice the arms pulling her torso down to Elsa’s height.

This was the third time she had been suddenly kissed by Elsa. At that point, Karen gave up, she turned to look at the other girls. No doubt they’d be confused, possibly even disgusted, at what they were seeing. She had to apologize to them for putting on such a shameless display.

“Miss Karen’s girlfriend!?”

“Oh my god! That’s so cool!”

“She never told us...”

“Congratulations, Miss Karen!”

“Heh, height differences _are_ key to any good relationship, well done.”

“Okay girls, calm down.” Saki had the other girls go quiet, “I’m sure Miss Karen was waiting to tell us until both her and Miss Elsa were ready to do so in person.”

Karen was at a loss for words. She just stood there, half hunched down with Elsa’s arm around her, wondering what just happened. She shot a glance at Elsa, who was visibly counting the girls in the room.

“...five and six. I see, you must be the girls Karen-chan plays video games with, she’s talked so much about you. Haven’t you?”

“I… I guess I mentioned them once or twice.”

“Forgive me if I interrupted something related to your game with my sudden visit, I don’t play video games so I never understand what this cutie goes on about… But thank you for taking care of her in the virtual world.”

Elsa’s lies and false formalities were causing Karen’s face to grimace in ways she didn’t know she could. Still, she’d rather not make this more of a scene than it already is, so she might as well try to steer where this was going.

“Elsa, this is Saki, Shiori, Mi, Moe, Risa and Kana. They’ve been visiting me on the weekends now that they’re on summer break.”

“How nice.”

“But it’s getting late and I have a lot of packing to do before heading home next week, so I think we’re going to call it a night.”

“Aww, already? Karen-chan, you’re so cruel.”

“Miss Karen is right.” Saki stood up, “We all need to get working on summer homework either way, so we can’t get spoiled by being here all night.”

“Precisely, we’ll see each other in game soon enough.”

“Of course, we’ll leave you and Miss Elsa alone for tonight, I’m sure she’ll want to spend some time together with you before you leave.”

Karen just realized the fatal flaw in her plan. She should have shot down Elsa’s nonsense first, now they weren’t expecting her to leave at the same time. Unsure of what to do she froze up.

“Karen-chan, I’ll see the girls out the door~!”

Elsa left into the hallway with the girls, leaving Karen alone as she tried to figure out just what to do about Elsa’s visit. The woman was crossing far too many boundaries right now and Karen knew she had to say or do something about it. But she was also afraid. Being assertive was never her strong point.

She glanced at the keyring dangling off her bag on the floor. A small metal P90 that she had personally painted pink to match her in-game weapon. She always felt a special connection to her weapon, like it told her what to do in situations where she wasn’t quite able make decisions on her own.

 _“You can do it, Karen!”_ echoed the weapon’s voice in her mind, _“Show Elsa who’s in charge!”_

Soon enough Elsa came back into the living room where Karen was standing.

“Daycare’s over, Karen-chan…”

Karen grabbed onto Elsa’s wrist, leading her to a bean bag in the corner of the room on which she pushed her to sit. She squatted down, still towering above Elsa as she stared into her eyes.

“Did you find that funny?”

“Obviously...”

“I thought I told you I wasn’t interested in helping you have an affair.”

“Oh I know, but it’s okay.”

“How is it okay?”

“Well, it’s not an affair since I’m currently single.”

“What about Goushi-san?”

“He loves me, I never said I loved him back.”

“Does he know that?”

“Of course. He drove me here after all.”

“Why would he help you do something that will hurt his feelings?”

“It’s his thing, honey, haven’t you caught on to that yet?”

“And what’s _your_ thing? Tormenting others?”

“Tormenting _is_ fun, depending on the victim, but that’s not the thing I’m here for.”

“Then why are you here?”

Elsa got quiet for a moment, as if she was genuinely thinking about how to phrase what she wanted to say next. Karen saw a glimpse of sincerity in her eyes that she had rarely ever spotted before in person.

“Because I can’t resist you, Karen-chan.”

“What?”

“You’ve been invading my dreams… At first it was just about getting to kill or be killed by LLENN. Then I wanted to torment you in person and finally…”

“Finally?”

“Would you believe me if I said it was love?”

“No.”

“Then let’s call it lust. Mutual lust, at that.”

“How would you know it’s mutual?”

“Haven’t you noticed you’re drawing closer to me in this very moment.”

Karen hadn’t realized how close she had gotten to Elsa’s face. It was useless to deny that she was attracted to Elsa, even more so now than when she only knew her as Pitohui. Even so, she felt like she’d asking for trouble if she were to give into her feelings here, no matter how much Elsa claimed to genuinely feel the same way.

“Elsa, I can’t trust that you’re telling me the truth.”

“How come?”

“Because you enjoy manipulating others.”

“That’s a mean accusation.”

“So what? You’ve got thick skin.”

“You should know… You’ve tasted it.”

“Don’t tell me you enjoyed that.”

“I long to feel it again, Karen-chan.”

Elsa pulled Karen down on top of her, trapping her in her arms as their faces were barely an inch away from each other. Karen was strong enough to move Elsa’s arms and hold them down to her side, keeping her firmly in place. Despite Karen having the upper hand, Elsa just kept looking more satisfied with each moment.

“You want me to become as depraved as you are, Elsa…”

“Maybe. Or maybe you can try to free me from the depravity?”

“It’s tempting.”

“You’ve given into temptation before. Let your true self out, Karen-chan.”

“I won’t let you be in control if I do.”

“That’s fine by me.”

This was the fourth time that Karen kissed Elsa and the first time she initiated it. It lasted several seconds until Karen had to catch her breath, after which she removed Elsa’s sunglasses, still sitting on top of her head. They looked expensive after all.

She lifted up Elsa’s top and slid a hand in, noticing she had forgone a bra in her visit. No doubt on purpose. The shorter lady briefly closed her eyes as Karen’s fingers graced her naked skin. At first Karen assumed it was from pleasure, but then she felt something that made her realize there was more to it.

Scars. Several of them across her side. Karen looked closer, some were old and some rather fresh. Nothing make-up couldn’t cover up if need be, but Elsa had left them as they were.

“Do you believe that I’m honest with you now?”

“Elsa…”

“No one gets to see those. You’re the first.”

“I…” Karen considered everything she knew about Elsa for a moment, “Okay then, I believe you.”

“Thank you.”

Karen continued feeling up Elsa’s torso, eventually sliding her top off entirely before getting rid of her own as well. She gazed down, examining the mostly naked woman in front of her, realizing that despite her appearance, it was this woman who had taught her how to assert dominance like this in the first place.

“Karen… Please don’t be gentle with me.”

“What if I hurt you?”

“You’re the only one I _want_ to hurt me.”

“Are you sure? I’ve not exactly done anything extreme before.”

“I’m sure.” Elsa put her hand on Karen’s cheek, “I want you to slay me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, wanted to get this one out as soon as I could following the release of Episode 12. I've not read the light novels yet, so I'm sure there's a bunch of stuff that doesn't work here if one considers post-anime content. Even so, I wanted to do a story with my favourite pairing because they're soooooo good.
> 
> Thank you for all the kind words on the previous fic, Private Instance*, I even saw some people excitedly comment after Elsa's attraction to Karen was confirmed in the anime! Yay! Actual queer rep!
> 
> *Private Instance https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487300


End file.
